12 September 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-09-12 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) *A very popular show with tapers: *The show is available from two sources, Wavey Davey (almost complete) and the SL Tapes (complete). In addition sections are available from the Rich 200 and Pates Tapes. Tracks from the show also crop up on Best Of Peel Vol 52 and DW Tape 19 Sessions *Kitchens Of Distinction. Debut broadcast of one and only session. *Babes In Toyland #4. Repeat of session first broadcast 25 July 1992. Tracklisting File 1 and File a begin at start of programme. *unknown (very short) *Erectus Monotone: Tweeter & Quibble (album - Erector Set) Rave :(JP: "I've got a note here that I carried religiously back from the Baths Hall, Scunthorpe, where the John Peel Roadshow was out and about amusing people during the week - or amusing itself anyway." As requested, JP follows with a Sea Urchins track.) *Sea Urchins: A Morning Odyssey (album - Stardust) Sarah SARAH 609 § at end of File A File 5 begins *Zion Train: Love Dub (12" - Follow Like Wolves) Universal Egg WW 04 File a ends and File b begins *Dump: Pennies From Heaven (single) 18 Wheeler *Kitchens Of Distinction: Four Men (session) *Four Brothers: aborted play due to "disgusting deposit" on record *Gradapenda Rosindale: The Bad Days Must End (7" EP - Exit) Gradapenda Rosindale GRAD 1 *Four Brothers: Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl;successful play *Flaming Lips: Felt Good To Burn (album - Hit To Death In The Future Head) Warner 7599-26838-1 *Consolidated: Praxis: Bold As Love (album - Play More Music) Network Europe *Joey Kline: Stuck In First Gear () Pop Llama File 1 ends and FIle 2 begins *Kitchens Of Distinction: Mad As Snow (Session) File 5 jumps to Sea Urchins above *Bizarre Inc. Featuring Angie Brown: I'm Gonna Get You (Tee's Rave Mix) (12" - I'm Gonna Get You (Todd Terry Remixes)) Vinyl Solution STEAM 47L File b ends here *3 Day Stubble: Welcome To The World (7") Angry Neighbour 07 File c begins here *David Bowie: Big Brother (album - Diamond Dogs) RCA Victor APL1-0576 *David Bowie: Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (album - Diamond Dogs) RCA Victor APL1-0576 *Wedding Present: Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (B-side single #9) *Mike Dearborn: Harmonic Distortion (12" - Unbalanced Frequency) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-148 File 2 ends here *Capitalist Casualties: Blind Faith (album - Disassembly Line) Slap A Ham # 10 File 3 begins here *Babes In Toyland: Jungle Train (session) *Babes In Toyland: Right Now (session) *Babes In Toyland: Sometimes (session) *Babes In Toyland: Magic Flute (session) *Polaris: Annihilator (12") Underground Level Recordings ULR 006 *Grifters: unknown track (album - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise SON002-1 File A begins *General Pecos: Body It No Dun () Sinbad *''above track title unannounced, taken from tape inlay'' File c ends and File d starts *Kitchens Of Distinction: When In Heaven (session) *Pond: Young Splendour *News at 1 am. *Fire Engines: Candyskin (album - Fond) Rev-ola *Avalanch: Komanche (Deadtech 3 - New Japanese Music) Charnel House File 4 begins here *Eternal: Eternal (Carl Cox Remix) Underground Level *Trumans Water: Yakboy = Nurturer (album - Of Thick Tum) *Trumans Water: Nick Long Ding Barn (album - Of Thick Tum) *Trumans Water: Sorry About The Blood (album - Of Thick Tum) *Napoleon: To The Russian Front File A ends *Dils: Class War (7") Dangerhouse File d ends File e begins here *Huggy Bear: Snail Messenger Lot (7" EP - Rubbing The Impossible To Burst) Wiiija WIJ 16V *Kitchens Of Distinction: Blue Pedal (session) *Freddy De Majunga: Zinjaka (album - Zinzuk) Rogue Records *''It is actually a band put together by Freddy but the band name is not announced'' *Mudwimin: unknown track (album - Skiz) Big Dog BDR-103 File 4 ends here *Fiction: unknown () Groove Kissing *''John starts playing the above track at 33rpm as stated on the label but decides it must be 45rpm and recues'' *''end of show. '' ''File e continues with the following track and outro, from unknown show.....'' *Scott Richardson Case: Black Sheep File e ends here File ;Name *1 - Peel 19920912a Kitchens and Babes.mp3 *2 - Peel 19920912b Kitchens and Babes.mp3 *3 - Peel 19920912c Kitchens and Babes.mp3 *4 - Peel 19920912d Kitchens and Babes.mp3 *a - L220b.mp3 *b - L222b.mp3 *c - 1992-09-12 Peel Show L172a.mp3 *d - 1992-09-12 Peel Show L237a.mp3 *e - 1992-09-12 Peel Show L172b.mp3 *5 - Kitchens Of Distinction *A - 1992-09-12 Peel Show R206.mp3 ;Length *1 - 0:47:00 *2 - 0:33:49 *3 - 0:46:57 *4 - 0:46:34 *a - 0:41:41 (from 0:29:35) *b - 0:44:36 *c - 0:44:54 *d - 0:43:26 *e - 0:30:39 (0:25:27 from this show) *5 - 0:44:41 *A - 0:47:07 ;Other *Files 1-4 Originally shared via Peel Mailing List, 10 April 2008. Many thanks to Wavey Davey for original tape and Andrew for digital transfer and share. *File a created from L220b of SL Tapes digitised by RC. *File b created from L222b of SL Tapes digitised by RC. *Files c, e created from L172 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *File d created from L237 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File A created from R206 of of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address re-up requests to Peel Mailing List ;Available *1) 1 *2) 2 *3) 3 *4) 4 *a) b) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/ *c) http://www.mediafire.com/?myipyjmbc700239 *d) Mooo *e) http://www.mediafire.com/?fp4f8dgnmis75jj *5) Pates Tapes *A) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Pates Tapes Category:SL Tapes Category:Dweemis Category:Rich 200